Piropos
by Usagi Mitzui
Summary: ...A continuación, se les mostrara los diferentes tipos de Piropos, y una serie de ejemplos, aunque claro, contando que son los chicos de South Park, que se puede esperar? Dedicado a: GomoryA y JigokuTsuki


¡Hola! ¡Persona que este leyendo esto! Después de tanto tiempo sin subir algo, por fin me quito las telarañas y muevo mi trasero para escribir XDDD

Ahooooora, este One-Shot se lo dedico a:

_**GomoryA: **__Exactamente ayer fue tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste, porque este es tu regalo (porque no tengo dinero para comprarte algo _TwT)

_**JigokuTsuki: **__perdona hermana TTTwTTT esto es como disculpa. Ya el lunes o martes te subo el regalo._

**Disclaimer**: South Park es de sus respectivos dueños, este es solo un modo más para divertirme y jugar con las mentes de los personajes.

* * *

_**Piropos**_

Los piropos son los lindos versos dedicados a una persona. Son aquellas frases ingeniosas que se lanzan a una persona para adularla, con el propósito de cortejarla o enamorarla, o en su defecto, para insultar o avergonzar a dicha persona.

La clave es la dulzura y por supuesto, el aspecto; suena cruel pero es real. Un tipo feo tendrá mayores probabilidades de ser rechazado que un galán.

…

_Eric Cartman, con bastante seguridad, entra a su salón de clase. Avienta su mochila a un pupitre cualquiera y se acerca a su objetivo judío con un pequeño sonrojo, quien deja de hablar con su acompañante._

_-¿Qué quieres culo gordo?- pregunta confundido al ver la cara de su gordo amigo._

_-__**Tienes los ojos más soñadores que he visto en mi vida**__-.- y contrario a sus expectativas de que se sonrojara y por fin le declarara su amor y se arrodillara ante él como el judío rastrero que es, claro, según su mente, pone una mueca furiosa y… asqueada?_

_-Vete a la mierda.- lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue irse a su asiento avergonzado y furioso._

_Después de un rato, entra Stanley, quien se dirige campante hacia su pelirrojo amigo._

_**-¿Eres modelo?, ¿Quieres desfilar para mi... en la pasarela de mi vida?**__- y contrario a lo que paso con él, Kyle solo se sonroja y empieza a murmurar cosas nervioso._

_Cartman solo se le queda viendo, antes de que pegue el grito al cielo._

_-¡__**PINCHE JUDIO!**_

_Por supuesto, Eric jamás lo diría, pero ese día recibió un golpe en su orgullo, y por alguna extraña razón dejo de molestar a los demás por una semana._

…

Existen distintas clases de piropos y con diferentes propósitos cada uno.

A continuación, se les mostrara los diferentes tipos de Piropos, y una serie de ejemplos.

**Los piropos para conquistar: **Son aquellos que generalmente dices para ligar con alguna persona, ya sea que la persona piropeada sea conocida o completamente ajena a ti. Sin embargo, generalmente, nunca funcionan, ya que podrían llegar a rechazarte… o en su defecto, asustarse y al final terminar mal parado.

…

_Craig Tucker estaba que se moría. No podía creer que estaba a punto de seguir el consejo de Kenny. Con algo de nerviosismo, se adentro en la selva que era la cafetería de la Preparatoria de South Park. Con rapidez, diviso la causa de sus constantes cambios de humor y falta de sueño, un pequeño rubio obsesionado con el café y de nombre Tweek._

_Trago saliva nervioso y se le acerco. Tweek dejo de beber café de su termo para mirarlo, temblando como siempre lo hacía._

_-¡¿C-Craig?!- menciono con su tono nervioso y acelerado mientras temblaba más, si es que era eso posible. Craig tomo aire, para luego soltar la frase que días antes había leído en una página de internet:_

_-__**Si el cielo fuera papel y el mar un tintero no me alcanzaría para escribir lo mucho que te quiero.**_

_Minutos después, cuando Tweek por fin había reaccionado y salido de su shock mental, el pelinegro soltó un grito ahogado y se tumbo al suelo._

_Había salido peor de lo que imagino._

_Pero jamás imagino que Tweek se pondría tan nervioso que saldría corriendo y aventando su termo lleno de café casi hirviendo, y menos que el dichoso líquido cayera en su parte más noble._

"_Jodido café" fue lo único que pudo pensar._

…

**Los piropos atrevidos: **Por supuesto, no podían faltar aquellos piropos que cuando los dices a alguien, este no puede evitar sonrojarse. Por suerte, no son los mejores, pero tampoco los peores. Y si tienes suerte y sabes manejar bien tu boca, tendrás un buen resultado. Claro, a no ser que alguien te lo eche a perder...

…

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch, sonríe victorioso al ver los ejercicios del pizarrón resueltos en su cuaderno. Puede que no sea el más inteligente, pero le gusta la sensación que experimente cuando termina algo con esfuerzo. Una pequeña bolita de papel que aterrizo en su pupitre lo saco de sus pensamientos, y con signos de confusión mira a Kenny, el autor de ese lanzamiento._

_Este solo se le queda viendo, esperando a que abra el papel, por lo que decide hacerlo. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo escucha una tos fingida, y levanta la mirada solo para encontrarse con la enojada del profesor, quien le arrebata la bola de papel y fulmina con la mirada tanto a Kenny como a Butters, dirigiéndose al frente del salón._

**-**_Dado que el señor McCormick y el señor Stotch encuentran más divertido el lanzarse notas que poner atención a mi clase para aprobar y no ser un imbécil sin trabajo en el futuro, cosa que creo no es tan distante de la realidad.- Kenny solo atino a sonrojarse, no ante el discurso de su profesor, si no ante el contenido de la nota.- Lo mejor será leer el contenido…_

_-Profe, no le recomiendo hacer eso…_

_-Mejor no hables.- se aclaro un poco la boca y desdoblo la hoja, para después leerla.- __**¡**__**Si quieres saber lo que es el placer, un botón en mi entrepierna debes encender!**_

_Horas después, Kenny aprendió a no enviar piropos algo atrevidos en clase cuando al final de la jornada escolar, tuvo que quedarse a limpiar los baños masculinos de su escuela, que he de decir, eran todo un asco._

_**...**_

**Piropos Románticos:** Claro, tampoco podían faltar los típicos piropos que tienen exceso de dulzura. Aunque para algunos son los peores, no hace falta algún tipo que se crea elegante y te los ande soltando.

…

_Christophe estaba recostado en el patio de la escuela mientras se fumaba uno de sus tubitos de cáncer, como solía llamarle su rubio amigo Gregory a los cigarros. Ahora que mencionaba al rubio, no lo había visto desde la tercera hora de clases, lo cual era raro, porque el chico nunca se perdía una._

_Por supuesto, se arrepintió de haber pensado en él, porque pareciera que lo invoco al ver su cara a pocos centímetros de él sonriendo con arrogancia. Se sentó en el pasto confundido al ver su sonrisa picara y alzo una ceja confundido al verlo con una rosa roja y como una aura rosa con brillitos y pétalos apareció toda mágica y gaymente alrededor de él._

_-__**En la puerta de mi casa hay un charco, pero no ha llovido, son las lágrimas de mis ojos porque tú no me has querido.**_

_Lo único que atino a hacer fue golpearlo con toda su fuerza e irse caminando mientras sentía como su cara cambiaba de su tono moreno al color rojo vivo. De hecho, pareciera como si saliera humo de sus orejas._

_Gregory, por otra parte, tuvo que decirle adiós con lágrimas caídas a su perfecta nariz, que sin duda habría terminado rota._

…

**Piropos "Ya quisiera": **son aquellos piropos que empiezan con un "Ya quisiera" y que generalmente, si sabes a quien se los diriges, obtendrás buenos resultados. Claro, la única excepción seria que alguien te arruine el momento.

…

_Damien Thorn, el anticristo, el hijo del diablo y cualquier otro apodo que se haya ganado, por primera vez siente ganas de estrellarse contra un árbol. _

_Aun sin creer lo que está a punto de hacer, se pone a esperar en la entrada de la infernal Iglesia, como suele llamarle. Cuando por fin escucha el cantico final y cuando empieza a salir una marea de personas, sabe que se arrepiente de haberle pedido consejos a su padre. Pronto divisa a su rubio objetico en medio del mar de habitantes de South Park. _

_Con fuerza, agarra de la mano a Phillip "Pip" Pirrup y lo dirige al patio de la Iglesia donde lo acorrala contra un árbol._

_Mira complacido como Pip muestra un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Traga saliva y le dice el piropo que le recomendó su padre decir…_

_-¡__**Ya quisiera mi cadera rozar tremenda trasera!**_

_Pero al parecer, estar en una Iglesia le daba mala suerte, esos fueron sus pensamientos mientras huía del agua bendita que en esos momentos, el Padre Marx* le arrojaba._

_Mentalmente se anoto jamás hacer caso alguna vez, al consejo del Diablo._

…

**Piropos para Gordos: **Aunque suena feo (realmente feo), esta clase de piropos, aunque no lo crean, sirven bastante para aumentar la confianza que tiene cierta persona cuando le lanzan esta clase de piropos.

…

_Después del fiasco que se llevo en la mañana, Cartman se dirigió a su casillero con pesar. Todavía sentía la vergüenza por ser rechazado por un judío._

_¡Pero esto no se quedara así! En sus pensamientos jura que jamás volverá a hacer algo como eso. _

_Wendy Testaburger sonríe al ver al gordo deprimido. Junto con su amiga, Bebe, lo choca con su hombro cuando está ocupado guardando Dios sabrá que en su mochila. Aprovecha que esta distraído, piensa la pelinegra._

_**-Lo tuyo con la comida es lo mismo que me sucede contigo, te veo y no puedo resistirme!**_

_Eric deja caer sus cosas, y siente que las cejas se le pegaran al final de su frente de tan abiertos que están sus sorprendidos ojos. Se voltea solo para ver la espalda de la joven pelinegra y su rubia amiga._

_Sin saberlo, sonríe._

_Tal vez no había salido tan mal ese día, y al final no hacía falta hacer la promesa de jamás lanzar un piropo._

…

**Piropos de Amistad: **No se recomienda usar este tipo, porque generalmente se confunde con los de Amor y puedes terminar al final con un desgraciado amigo atrapado en la FriendZone…

…

_Clyde Donovan sonrió con decisión al tiempo que levantaba el puño. No hay que ser tan tonto como para no notar que a sus amigos les había picado algo en específico. Al parecer empezó una moda en la que le dedicas piropos a la persona que te gusta. Entonces Clyde pensó ¿Por qué no ser parte de esta nueva moda? Aunque todos sabemos que más bien lo hacía porque no quería estar fuera de esto. Pero a falta de una persona especial ¿Por qué no mejor dedicarle uno a tu mejor amigo? _

_Y después de haber hecho una ardua investigación (lo busco en un sitio de piropos del Internet), por fin descubrió que decirle a su querido amigo de color, Token. Y es por eso que lo cito en el patio de la escuela. Pronto lo vio acercarse y se paró de donde estaba sentado. _

_-Perdón por llegar tard…_

_-__**No importa donde hayas estado hasta ahora, lo que sé es que formarás parte de mi vida para siempre.**_

_Y sin dar explicaciones, se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Le había dicho algo a su mejor amigo de toda la vida._

_Token, por otro lado, no sabía que decir, se quedo parado sintiendo como la sangre se dirige a sus mejillas. _

_Eso era una… ¿Confesión? ¿Acaso Clyde se le habría declarado? Con esos pensamientos se adentro en la jungla de la selva, tal vez no le vendría nada mal un novio._

…

Por ahora, solo se les puede mostrar esta clase de Piropos, aunque sin duda, hay muchos más. Pero mostrárselos seria una pérdida de tiempo…

Al final, lo más recomendable es que muestres tus sentimientos a esa persona a que le digas un par de frases baratas. Quién sabe, al final podrías salir mal parado, aunque en algunos casos, tal vez lo mejor sea que recibas una simple cachetada.

* * *

ADJHFSDJFDJKSJKFJFHS por fin lo termine!

Aclaraciones:

*: No me acuerdo si el nombre del padre de South Park era Marx, así que puede que este equivocada, si alguien lo sabe me haría el favor de decirme?

Ejem, que tal les pareció? Lindo? Genial? Tan horroroso que me quede ciego leyéndolo?

Dejen reviews que es para una buena causa 0 ayudan a los peces arcoíris voladores en peligro de extinción.


End file.
